Many motor vehicles employ switching power supplies that utilize pulse width modulation to convert the stock vehicle voltage (usually 12 volts) from the vehicle power supply to whatever particular voltage levels are required to run the various electronic modules connected to the power supplies. The switching power supplies operate by selectively switching electronic devices ON and OFF at a certain operating frequency to generate a switched voltage. The output voltage from such power supplies is determined by the duty cycle of the switched voltage.
In a hybrid motor vehicle, for example, the switching power supply for the electric motor of the powertrain often operates at low frequencies (e.g., frequencies less than 10 kilohertz (kHz)). These low frequencies are chosen based on considerations such as efficiency of operation, heating, and the like. However, the harmonics (i.e., whole-number multiples of the operating frequencies) generated by the switching power supply may still cause interference with some of the vehicle's electronic modules (e.g., a radio).
The amplitude modulation (AM) band of automotive radios is particularly susceptible to interference from a switching power supply because AM radios have a 10 kHz resolution (i.e., they are calibrated to tune in stations in increments of 10 kHz). Specifically, AM band radio interference is experienced whenever a power supply harmonic is within plus or minus 5 kHz of the tuned frequency of the radio. Because the AM frequency band extends from 520 kHz to 1710 kHz in 10 kHz increments, the harmonics of a switching power supply operating at a low frequency may cause interference at certain AM band frequencies. For example, a switching power supply operating at 6 kHz may cause interference at 600 kHz (i.e., the power supply's hundredth harmonic), 900 kHz (i.e., the one hundred fiftieth harmonic), 1100 kHz (i.e., the two hundredth harmonic), and so forth.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide apparatus, systems, and methods for suppressing radio band interference that overcomes the interference problems attendant with conventional motor vehicle radios. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.